


Shine like Stars

by Little_Octopus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Octopus/pseuds/Little_Octopus
Summary: Ludwig had been locked in his tower all his life, desperately craving a friend and freedom. Then he suddenly gets both. What his brother doesn't know won't hurt him, right?





	1. Chapter 1

Shine like Stars  
Chapter One

*Hey guys! If you followed me from Fanfiction, you should know that some parts, such as Gilbert's are and some back story has been changed. This isn't going to affect the last few chapters so bad it is unreadable but some things might be weird. So, feel free to skim, re-read, or just continue where you left off!

If you're new, welcome! Please enjoy my parody of Rapunzel.*

Ludwig rolled over. He blew the hair on his face, attempting to get it off, to no avail. With a soft sigh, he reached behind his head and gathered a fist full of hair and pulled. He did that a few times until he had cleared his face. He stood and stretched his arms above his head. He noticed that his night shirt lifted to almost his belly button. He would have to tell his brother to get him a new soon.

He left the room, brush in hand. He walked around the square area outside his room. A treadmill sat in the corner. He had seen it on t.v. and had asked Gilbert excessively for one, though he hardly used it. Across from that sat a couch and said t.v.. Gilbert always complained that Ludwig never got any good channels, but Ludwig was content. And Gilbert would bring him movies almost every month.

Adjacent to the t.v. was the kitchen. Gilbert brought food every week on his visit. A case of water about every other week. Treats whenever Ludwig asked for them. Ludwig was happy in his little tower in the middle of a forest. But he couldn't help but feel lonely. In the movies he would see kids with pets and friends, but Ludwig had Gilbert. And that was good. It was enough.

Ludwig turned the television. He only really watched it during his meals, but it was nice to have some noise floating through the room. After pumping up the volume, Ludwig went to the kitchen for some breakfast. He opened the fridge and frowned at his short supply of milk and fruit. He hoped Gilbert would be back soon.

Gilbert's visits had been everyday when Ludwig was younger. It was always after three in the afternoon and Gilbert would sleep over sometimes. However, as Ludwig had gotten older, Gilbert's visits had become less and less frequent. Every other day, once a week and the weekends, and now once a week. Ludwig never knew what day, it was always different, but it made him worry nonetheless.

Ludwig grabbed an apple. He munched on it lazily as he sat on the couch to brush out his hair. His apple soon went forgotten as he started to tackle the tangles that had formed overnight. He grumbled and swore quietly to himself as he worked. It took over an hour, but he completed all seventy feet of his hair. He had Gilbert measure it one day when he saw a commercial that said people could grow their hair up to two feet in three months. 

With his hair tangle-free, for at least ten minutes, Ludwig finished his apple and stood in the center of his room. He tilted his head back and looked at the ceiling. Gilbert had installed a trapdoor two summers ago. Ludwig had asked him what stars were, he had seen them on t.v. and had heard them in a few songs. They seemed to be important for many people. Gilbert explained that they were burning balls of gas, and asked Ludwig if he would like to see them in person. Ludwig, excited at the fact that he might go outside said yes. Only, to his disappointment, Gilbert had put a trapdoor in the ceiling. It was rather large and Ludwig could reach up and swing it open. He and Gilbert had spent a few hours the first night it was installed, on the roof, stargazing. It was the first time in sixteen years Ludwig could remember being outside. He loved it, but it wasn't quite like being away from the tower.

Ludwig pushed the edge of the three-by-three door and let it fall back against the roof. That done, he walked to the single window that Gilbert would come and leave through.

Ludwig flung open the window and leaned out. The summer air felt good on his face. Warm and relaxing. His favorite time to lean out the window was during winter, though. The cold air would sting his cheeks and he would curl his bare feet and wonder what the snow that fell on his nose would feel between his toes.

With a sigh, Ludwig tilted his head, his hair falling from the center of his back to his shoulder. He lifted his hands and worked a lock of hair down the edge of his tower.

He watched as the blond hair fell. It seemed to almost float down the bricks that made up Ludwig's home. He didn't even know what was between the bottom and his room. He assumed stairs, Gilbert couldn't climb his hair when he was younger, but he didn't think about it much.

When his hair had stopped falling, the ends were brushing the overgrown grass that surrounded Ludwig's home. Ludwig didn't know how he knew his hair was touching the blades, but he felt that it was right. 

He brought his gaze up to the town he could barely see over the trees surrounding his tower. He wondered what the people that lived there were like. Were they locked in towers too? Did they yearn for something more like Ludwig did?

Ludwig tilted his head back, his cheeks looking for the sun. The sky was blue before him, darker than his eyes. A few stray clouds lingered, but would soon fade away as the afternoon approached them.

Ludwig didn't hate his tower. He just found it boring and lonely. He just wanted someone that would visit. Someone that would talk to him. Someone he could call friend.

"Hello!"

Jumping, Ludwig whacked his head on the window frame. He rubbed the hurt spot and looked down to the ground. It was a man. Ludwig could only tell because it was the same shape Gilbert was when he was on the ground.

"Oh no." Ludwig backed quickly from the window. He pulled his hair in as fast as he could. "Oh no."

"Hello? I know you're up there!" The voice drifted through the window.

The blond pressed himself against the farthest wall from his window. "N-no I'm not!" Ludwig shouted. Then he dropped his head against the wall. Now the man knew he was up there!

"Uh, I saw you, and I just heard you!" The man shouted again. His voice faltered as he spoke, much like Ludwig's did from time to time. The blond guessed that the man below his tower was within Ludwig's own eighteen years.

Oh no oh no ohnononono! Ludwig wrapped his fists in his hair. What was he to do? He couldn't very well speak to the boy! Could he?

"Hey! I know you can hear me! My brother says I'm really loud!"

Brother? So this boy had one too? Ludwig twisted his hair around his fingers and moved closer to his window. He pressed his back to the wall to the right of the outside world. He leaned as close as he dared and took a peek at the ground. The boy had his hands pressed against the tower, his head tilted back. Ludwig was too high up to see the boy's face.

"My name is Feliciano! What's your name?"

Ludwig couldn't help the smile that worked its way to his face. Didn't this kid ever give up? But Ludwig found himself wanting to answer.

He inched closer to the window, allowing his hair to fall from his shoulder to the windowsill. He knew that Feliciano could see him, well, his hair at least.

"Ludwig,” he called. He was shocked at himself. He had spoken to the boy! What was he going to do? What could he do? He couldn't very well hide!

"Nice to meet you! Oh." The boy's voice became muffled.

Ludwig leaned farther out the window to find Feliciano holding his hand to his ear. He was talking but Ludwig couldn't hear it.

"I have to go! But I can come back tomorrow?" Feliciano turned and shouted at Ludwig.

Hesitating again, Ludwig thought it over. Gilbert would be visiting soon. Well, he should be. And if he did and found that Feliciano was visiting, that would end bad. But if he didn't come, Ludwig had lost his only chance at a friend. But Gilbert usually came in the evenings. After work, was Gilbert's explanation.

Ludwig took a steadying breath. "You can come over,” he shouted. "But before dark, okay?"

"No problem! Better not be a late sleeper!" Feliciano shouted. He ran toward the tree line that surrounded Ludwig's tower. "See ya!"

Ludwig raised his arm in farewell, though his heart was pounding too hard to call anything back to his new friend.

¤

Gilbert didn't come that night. Ludwig sat by the window well into the night, waiting for his brother.

Ludwig ended up dozing on the sill, his neck bent at an awkward angle. He woke up sometime in the early hours of the morning. He rubbed his neck and dragged himself to his room.

He felt kind of hurt. He had wanted to tell Gilbert about the boy. Maybe Gilbert would have let him out of the tower just to visit with him. Ludwig would give anything for that.

Thinking he would fall right back asleep in his own bed, Ludwig was suddenly bombarded by thoughts.

Why didn't Gilbert come today? It had been quite a few days since he was last here. And who was that boy? Where did he come from? The town was the most likely answer, but how did he find Ludwig’s tower? Gilbert always claimed that no one knew the tower existed so how was Feliciano able to find it?

Ludwig couldn't toss and turn like he would like. His hair was too big of a problem to roll around in bed. He had to shift slowly and carefully to keep his hair from tangling around him.

What if Gilbert never came back? Ludwig would be stranded in the tower. He supposed that if it came to it, Ludwig could cut his hair, tie one end to the tower and slide down to the ground. Or, if he didn't want to cut his hair, he could loop the ends and lower himself to the ground.

Ludwig thought about escaping a lot. He would never do that to his brother, of course, but it was always exciting to think about. Like he was some sort of adventurer.

His thoughts shifted to Feliciano. He wondered how hard it would be to pull him inside the tower. Gilbert wasn't too hard to haul up, but Ludwig has had years of practice. Or suppose Feliciano told Ludwig to come down without Gilbert there. Could Ludwig do it? Just thinking about it made Ludwig's heart race and his stomach flop.

But Ludwig wanted to leave. He wanted to feel the grass and wind and snow and rain. Ludwig just wanted to go. No one knew who he was, he could walk right into town and pretend that he just moved there. He could go anywhere in the entire world. But what about Gilbert? Wouldn't he be upset? Wouldn't he want to come with Ludwig or know where he was going? And why was he locked inside the tower anyway? It's not like he was a criminal. He had always been in the tower. Gilbert always said he would tell him when he was older but that day has yet to come and Ludwig was getting antsy.

Ludwig finally found a comfortable position and closed his eyes. He would make Gilbert tell him the next time he saw him. It was his right to know. It was his life after all, Gilbert couldn't keep him locked away forever. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

Shine Like Stars  
Chapter Two

Feliciano did come back the next day. Ludwig had been up since sunrise waiting for him. Ludwig brought his breakfast to the window, along with a chair, and kept a sharp eye on the treeline. He wasn't sure when Feliciano would come back, but he didn't want to miss him.

He was wearing long sleeves and pants. Ludwig had never worn a long sleeve, but he did own a few pants, though they ended around his ankles now. He never had a use for warmer clothes, but he knew from movies that people wore them when they were cold. It was late September, maybe it was cold down there. Ludwig looked over the town and saw a thin layer of fog on the rooftops. Winter would be here soon.

“Good morning!” Feliciano called.

Ludwig swallowed and pinched his arm, just to be safe. Nope. He was awake. “Hello,” he answered. “Is it cold?”

“Just in the mornings. The sun will burn it off in a couple of hours!” Feliciano replied.

Ludwig furrowed his brow in confusion. None of his movies said anything like that. “When does it get cold all day?”

“A couple more weeks. Then there will be snow! Hey, can I come in? It's kind of cold down here.”

Ludwig hesitated. He was glad Feliciano had come, but he wasn't quite ready to bring him into his most precious place. And what would Gilbert think? But it was pretty cold down there. But didn't Feliciano say it would warm up? “How cold are you?”

Feliciano took a moment to think. “Just a bit. If you don't want me up there, I understand.”

“Oh, well then, not today,” Ludwig finally said, hoping that he didn't hurt the boy’s feelings. Even if he did say it wouldn't be a problem.”

“That's okay! I made some muffins, would you like some?” Feliciano said. Ludwig felt his worries roll off his shoulders. Feliciano didn't get mad or insist he come up. That made Ludwig feel a hundred times better.

At the thought of food, Ludwig’s stomach rolled. Homemade muffins did sound pretty good, and all of his shows say that homemade stuff is amazing. But was it fair to take something from his new friend and not give anything in return? Ludwig looked around his small living space. He didn't have a lot to offer. Maybe a hot drink since Feliciano was cold? But how would we get it down?

With a smile Ludwig called back down to Feliciano. “Okay. Give me a minute. I have something for you.”

“What! Really? You didn't have to!”

“Just wait right there!” Ludwig said. He drew into his tower and began a pot of coffee. It was his brother's coffee maker, but Ludwig didn't think Gilbert would notice if a cup was gone. It was used more when Ludwig was younger and Gilbert stayed more often. Now that Gilbert hardly showed up, it had begun to collect dust. Ludwig was glad he could use it again.

When the coffee was done, Ludwig poured it in a Styrofoam cup. It was easier to throw away his utensils than to run pipes all through the tower, at least, that's what Gilbert said. The only water line Ludwig had was to the bathroom.

He wanted to be sure the coffee couldn't spill as he lowered it to Feliciano. Furrowing his brow, Ludwig poured the coffee back into the pot. That would be easier to lower. To be safe, he wrapped a towel around the pot, then his hair. He carried the weird combination to the window.

“Are you ready?” He called.

“Ready, Freddy!”

Ludwig furrowed his brow. He had never been called “Freddy” before. Feliciano knew his name was Ludwig. Maybe it was a joke? Ludwig would have to ask.

“Okay, here it comes.” Ludwig looped his hair over the hook by his window. He pushed the coffee pot off the ledge and lowered it delicately to Feliciano.

“Oh, my God,” Ludwig heard Feliciano’s gasp. “Your hair is amazing!”

Ludwig blushed. No one had ever said that to him before. Well, no one has ever talked to him before, but still. He didn't know what to say. He leaned over the ledge and watched Feliciano untie the coffee pot.

“Your hair has to be at least fifty feet long! Have you ever measured? Why is it so long? This is the coolest thing ever!” Feliciano was saying. Ludwig wasn't sure if he was supposed to answer or let Feliciano ramble.

“Don't pull your hair up yet!”

Ludwig tried to see what Feliciano was doing, but he didn't want to bend is head and ruin whatever was going on. A moment and a few tugs on his hair later, Feliciano called up again. “Go ahead!”

Ludwig pulled up the piece of his hair to find the plastic bag tied at the end. He untied it and withdrew a large muffin. It was chocolate chip and still warm. Ludwig felt his stomach growl and mouth water just looking at kt. He took a bite and had to suppress a delighted moan. He leaned out the window. “This is delicious, Feliciano!”

“So is this coffee!” he shouted back, a laugh behind his voice.

They continued their breakfast together. They stood talking - well, Feliciano talked, Ludwig listened - until Feliciano shed his jacket and sat under the shade of Ludwig’s tower. Ludwig had to drag one of his chairs over the window. His back had begun to hurt from leaning out for so long. He didn't mind. He do had someone other than his brother to talk to.

Suddenly, Feliciano stopped talking and his hand went to his ear. Ludwig frowned but remained silent. His throat hurt from talking so loudly, even though Feliciano did most of the talking. Then Feliciano stood and gathered his things.

Ludwig stood, almost knocking the chair over behind him. “Feliciano?”

“I have to go. But I'll be back tomorrow, okay?” Feliciano called. Ludwig could make out the disappointment in his voice.

 

“Okay,” Ludwig paused, unsure if he would sound stupid, then went for it. “Do you promise?”

“I promise. Bye, Ludwig!” Feliciano turned on his heel and ran off back to the town. His arm raised in a final goodbye.

¤

Gilbert arrived later that same day. Luckily, it was early in the evening and Feliciano was long gone. Ludwig was just getting out of the shower when he heard a knock at his window.

He put on his clean clothes and ran out of his room. He didn't care that his hair would be in tangles or that it dragged behind him in a mess, his brother was here!

 

He threw open the window, saving himself from toppling out at the last second. “Gilbert!”

"Hey, Ludwig!" Gilbert shouted. He waved his arm wildly, he had a package in his other arm. "Drop your hair already!"

Ludwig gave a quick wave before tilting his head, letting his hair fall over his shoulder. He grabbed his hair at the base of his neck and pulled it out the window. It wasn't wet since washing it was a two person job, but the steam had dampened it. The hair looped and fell until the end reached the window and the rest cascaded down the edge of the tower.

Gilbert wrapped the ends around his hand and grabbed a chunk about three feet up. He stepped into the loop and shouted for Ludwig to bring him up.

Ludwig wrapped his fists into the hair that reached to his elbows and began to haul his brother to the window. He used to have troubles with it, but now he was strong enough to pull Gilbert up with ease.

At the windowsill, Gilbert stepped in and wrapped his arms around Ludwig. "I'm so sorry I'm late, little brother! Work has been awful!"

Ludwig smiled against his brother's shoulder. "It's okay. I'm glad to see you. But I hope you brought food. I'm running kind of low."

"What kind of brother would I be if I neglected my baby brother's needs?" Gilbert said. He stepped away from Ludwig and set a small cooler down on the table.

"A bad one," Ludwig said. He sat at the counter and watched as Gilbert unpacked the cooler.

"I would never! Would a bad brother bring you bratwurst?" Gilbert grinned and took the package of meat out of the box.

Ludwig brought his eyebrows together. “What's the occasion?"

Gilbert frowned and turned his back to Ludwig. "I have some good news,” he said, “and bad news."

A small twinge of panic went through Ludwig. Gilbert usually only had good news. He didn't know what to expect. Were they moving? Was Gilbert getting sick of him? Did Gilbert finally get a partner? Ludwig knew he had been crushing (or so his shows and movies called it) on some guy named Matthew at work. Was Ludwig going to have to live with him? He placed his hands in his lap, trying not to bite his nails."What's the bad news?"

Gilbert winced and took out a pan. "Are you sure you want to hear that first?"

"Yes."

"Well, I have to go away for a while,” Gilbert said.

"How long is a while?" Ludwig asked. His throat closed with fear, and he could feel the back of his eyes tingling.

"A few weeks. Maybe a month," Gilbert replied softly.

"A month?" Ludwig stood from his chair. Gilbert hardly saw him now, he couldn't bear a month away from him! And would it be a month exactly? Or would Gilbert wait a few days to rest then come see him? What if Gilbert forgot about him?

"I need to go. Your tower is not cheap to keep, and getting back and forth from here to my house-"

"Then let me live with you! Let me go outside!" Ludwig said desperately.

Gilbert sighed. "You know why I can't let you."

"Because the world is evil? How is it evil? The things on TV make it sound wonderful! None of those people are in a tower!" Ludwig said, his voice rising.

"It's evil because I said it is!" Gilbert shouted.

"That's not a reason at all! Just tell me why I have to live in this tower and I'll let you go!" Ludwig said. He took a breath and lowered his voice. "I'll let you leave and I won't be sad, or angry, or anything. Please."

"Ludwig, that is enough of that,” Gilbert scolded.

"But I just want-"

"I don't care what you want!" Gilbert snapped his voice sharp.

Ludwig recoiled. Gilbert was never this harsh. Even when they would shout and fight, he never spoke in that tone before. Like he was burdened with taking care of Ludwig.

"Fine,” Ludwig said. "Leave then." He turned on his heel and rushed to his room. He would have slammed the door behind him, but his hair blocked it. He yanked his hair into his room, probably making a fool of himself, but not caring. Once the last bit of hair was thrown behind him, Ludwig slammed the door and leaned against it. He heaved a sigh that seemed to rattle his bones, then cried softly.

¤

A knock came to his door an hour later. It was soft and timid. It was very un-Gilbert-like.

"Hey, Ludwig? Can I come in?"

Ludwig hesitated, then he raised his head from the pillow. "Yeah."

His brother swung open the door, a plate in his hands. "Are you hungry?"

Ludwig didn't respond. He placed his head back in his pillow, his hair draping over his face.

"Giving me the silent treatment isn't going to change my mind," Gilbert said.

"I just want to know why,” Ludwig mumbled.

"I know." Gilbert set the plate of food on the bedside table. He placed himself beside Ludwig and ran his fingers through his brother's hair.

"Then why won't you tell me?" Ludwig sat up, jerking away from Gilbert.

"Because you don't need to know," Gilbert said.

Ludwig cast him another glare before falling back into bed.

"Pouting will not help." Ludwig didn't raise his head, but he felt the bed shift as Gilbert stood. "I'll be leaving soon. I would like to be on good terms before then."

As the door closed across the room, Ludwig brought his eyes to his door. He felt a pain in his chest and throat. It wasn't fair. How could his brother leave him like that?

Ludwig brought his blanket to his chest and rolled over to the edge of his bed. As far away from the door he could get.

¤

Gilbert came back twenty minutes later. “Will you help me outside?”

Ludwig thought about saying no, that way Gilbert would have to stay, however he knew Gilbert had other means of getting out of the tower. How else would he have gotten in and out before Ludwig’s hair was long enough?

After a few moments of silence, Ludwig sat up. He kept his eyes down as he walked past Gilbert and to the window. He heard his brother sigh and follow him.

“Ludwig, this is ridiculous.”

“So is you keeping me in this tower,” Ludwig grumbled.

“What was that?” Gilbert said, grabbing Ludwig's shoulders.

Ludwig didn't want to be mad, but he couldn't help it. “I want to leave!”

Gilbert threw his hands in the air. “I thought we went over this.”

“We have, but I don't understand-”

“All you need to understand is that you are never leaving this tower!” Gilbert roared.

Ludwig stared at his brother. Hurt swirled in his chest. He clenched his jaw to fight back either the hateful words he wanted to shout, or his tears. He wasn't sure.

Gilbert coughed before straightening out his clothes. “I'll be back before you know it.”

“Okay,” Ludwig said. He wrapped his hair over the hook and pushed it off the ledge. He kept his head turned from Gilbert, unable to look his brother in the face.

“Bye, Ludwig.”

He felt Gilbert press a kiss to his head, then he heard him descend the tower. Ludwig kept his hair down, even after his brother was long gone.


End file.
